


Nervioso, También

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Series: Nervous Trilogy by Cheryl Dyson [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alliance, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Coercion, Drama, Dubious Consent, First Time, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de "¿Ya estás nervioso?". Draco ha decidido que todavía no está listo para permitir que su nuevo juguete sea asesinado. Traducción de "Nervous, too" de Cheryl Dyson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervioso, También

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nervous, too](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/912) by Cheryl Dyson. 



Draco sintió el cuerpo de Harry temblar y sonrió perversamente ante la fuerte sensación de poder. Los otros Mortífagos habían torturado a Harry durante toda la noche, pero había sido Draco quien había reducido el orgullo Gryffindor. Todo lo que había necesitado habían sido unas cuantas caricias; el cuidadoso roce de sus manos, labios y lengua.

Draco estaba dispuesto a apostar que Potter lo odiaba en ese momento mucho más de lo que lo había odiado antes. Y Draco todavía no estaba ni cerca de haber terminado. Volvió a empujar sus caderas hacia delante, presionando su erección contra la de Harry. Potter estaba desnudo, encadenado a un enorme pilar en el calabozo de un castillo escocés abandonado. Draco estaba completamente vestido, pero tan excitado que casi se desgarraba su propia ropa para así poder sentir cada centímetro de la piel de Potter contra la suya.

Besó el cuello de Harry y enredó los dedos entre su grueso y negro cabello. Draco ya había logrado obtener una reacia confesión de parte de Potter. Ahora buscaría otra.

—Dime que me deseas, Potter —susurró Draco y recorrió con su lengua toda la línea del cuello de Harry, desde la clavícula hasta la oreja. Harry se estremeció.

—No —dijo, desafiante. Draco sonrió levemente y probó el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándolo. Separó una de sus manos del pelo de Potter y la deslizó hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo, pasando el hombro, el pecho y el abdomen. Cerró su puño alrededor del miembro de Harry y sintió, más que escuchó, un grito escapando del Gryffindor… ahogado antes de que pudiera traicionarlo.

—Eso ya es obvio, Potter —dijo Draco en voz baja mientras su pulgar acariciaba esa dureza y resbalaba gentilmente sobre la lisa punta—. Sólo admítelo.

—No —exhaló Harry en un torturado gemido.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. —Qué terco. —Su mano acarició aquella suavidad aterciopelada—. Dímelo.

Harry jadeó tan ásperamente que casi fue un sollozo.

—Te deseo —susurró roncamente. Draco se inmovilizó. Esperaba que esas palabras estuvieran acompañadas de la emoción de la victoria; no esperaba la explosiva ráfaga de deseo que lo atravesó como un golpe de espada. Durante un momento, no pudo ni respirar.

Repentinamente, eso ya no fue un juego.

Soltó a Harry y dio un paso atrás, temblando. Potter tenía las mejillas encendidas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus muñecas se retorcían dentro de las cadenas en un movimiento repetitivo que seguramente era inconciente; una necesidad desesperada de liberarse. Con horror, Draco notó que el movimiento lo estaba haciendo sangrar.

—No —dijo Draco quedamente y los ojos verdes se abrieron de repente, mirándolo con furia. Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica cuando vio qué era lo que había llamado la atención de Draco.

—¿Te molesta ver sangre, Malfoy? Irónico, considerando tus retorcidos juegos mentales. Tú sabes muy bien que pueden cortar más profundamente que estas malditas cadenas de hierro. —Enfurecido, Harry sacudió las cadenas de nuevo y manchas rojas aparecieron debajo de los grilletes.

Draco se sonrojó, con una extraña mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Había ido ahí con la intención de romper al poderoso Harry Potter… ¿por qué demonios debía arrepentirse de su éxito? Francamente, la debilidad de Harry parecía haber sido temporal. En ese momento, Potter tenía de nuevo esa linda furia Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué coño no te largas de aquí, Malfoy? Ve arriba con tus otros desalmados compinches y espera a que regrese tu gran maestro. Estoy seguro de que te dará asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo. —Harry chasqueó las cadenas una vez más—. Y será mejor que te prepares para una cantidad mayor que esta pequeña muestra de sangre, porque dudo que Voldemort planee acabarme con un simple _Avada Kedavra _después de lo que he hecho últimamente.

Draco sabía que eso era verdad. Sabía que todo lo que decía Potter era verdad, porque el Veritaserum continuaba circulando por sus venas. Draco se mordisqueó una uña durante un momento, pensando. La idea de la inminente desaparición de Potter lo perturbó repentinamente. Potter había sido una presencia tan constante en la vida de Draco… ¿quién sería su Némesis una vez que Harry muriera?

Observó a Potter especulativamente. Dios, el Gryffindor era tan fastidioso. Había sido una maldita piedra en el zapato para Draco desde su niñez. Aún en ese momento, desnudo, encadenado y humillado, Potter continuaba exudando esa maldita actitud de superioridad. Los ojos verdes resplandecían de rabia debajo de aquella rebelde mata de pelo oscuro. Esas malditas greñas desordenadas. Draco deseaba poner de nuevo sus manos sobre ellas. La textura era increíble, casi tan suave como el cabello de Draco, pero mucho más grueso y con un tentador rizo justo encima de la nuca.

Draco maldijo en su fuero interno. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba al Gryffindor, Potter estaba deliciosamente follable y su muerte sería un jodido desperdicio. El solo pensamiento de ver ese cuerpo tonificado por el quidditch, machacado y roto por culpa de la insana ideología de un lunático muerto viviente… Draco se dio cuenta que estaba paseándose por la mazmorra. Potter había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla contra el pilar una vez más y observaba a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

Malfoy soltó un bufido y caminó hacia Harry. Se presionó contra él, divertido ante la manera en que el cuerpo de Potter se tensaba y contenía la respiración. Oh, realmente, realmente odiaba que Draco lo tocara. Malfoy sonrió ampliamente y se rindió ante la urgencia de sentir entre sus manos el cabello negro. Sumergió sus dedos en él en una despiadada caricia y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No estoy listo para que mueras ya, Potter —admitió Draco. Harry no dijo nada. Los pulgares de Malfoy se encontraron con la suave piel detrás de las orejas de Potter y la rozó gentilmente—. Es que no está bien, ¿sabes? —continuó Draco—. Porque tú eres mío, Potter, no de él. Yo te hecho lo que eres. No él. _Yo_. Te enseñé a volar. Te di el empuje para ser siempre mejor que yo. Te mantuve con los pies sobre la tierra. Estuve ahí detrás de ti para obstaculizarte cada movimiento y ardid. No Voldemort con sus estúpidamente enrevesados complots y maquinaciones ridículas. Te observaba y te contrarrestaba, viviendo a todo momento bajo tu sombra. Te obligué a ser cuidadoso y desconfiado. Te hice lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerte aquí y encarar la muerte con los dos pies bien plantados y escupir los ojos del que pretende ser tu dueño. Por todos los demonios, él no tiene ese derecho, porque soy yo el que ha vivido por ti y para ti, Potter. Eres _mío _y no voy a dejarte ir.

Harry había abierto los ojos cada vez más conforme Draco hablaba.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Quiero decir que voy a sacarte de aquí. Pero bajo unas cuantas condiciones.

Harry entrecerró los ojos recelosamente y Draco sintió un extraño aumento en su orgullo. Sí, Draco le había enseñado bien a no confiar nunca en un Slytherin.

—En este momento mis opciones parecen estar muy limitadas —admitió Harry—. ¿Cuáles condiciones?

—Una; harás exactamente lo que yo te diga sin discutir en absoluto. Si queremos salir de esta con vida, necesitaremos coordinación precisa y una planificación impecable. Planificación Slytherin —declaró Draco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—Dos; pronunciarás un Juramento Inquebrantable donde me prometerás fidelidad. Jurarás que nunca me dañarás o permitirás que alguien me dañe si está en tus manos poder prevenirlo.

Potter lucía impactado, como bien debía estarlo. Draco le estaba requiriendo mucho. Diablos, le estaba requiriendo _todo._ Sólo que Potter no lo sabía aún.

—¿Quién será nuestro testigo? —preguntó.

—Me conformaré con tu palabra, por ahora. Lo haremos oficial después —dijo Draco, sabiendo que podía llevar honor Gryffindor al banco y cambiarlo por oro. Harry tragó.

—También lo juro.

Draco sonrió. —Y para terminar, me permitirás hacerte el amor antes de dejar este castillo. —La aterrorizada expresión de Potter dejó en claro que esa condición triunfaba sobre las otras, al menos hasta donde le concernía a Potter. Draco casi soltó la risa. El pequeño idiota debía haber estado más preocupado por el Juramento que acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Potter con tono horrorizado.

—Llamémosla mi manera de cerrar el trato —dijo Draco burlonamente. _De marcar mi propiedad, _añadió para él mismo—. Por otra parte, ya admitiste que me deseas, así que dudo que encuentres la experiencia tan mala como piensas. Y, como tú mismo lo señalaste, estás desesperadamente carente de opciones.

—Eres inexplicablemente malévolo —dijo Harry temblorosamente.

—Sí, sí, y el odio que me tienes no conoce límites —completó Draco con voz aburrida—. ¿Entonces?

—Dios, siento como si le estuviera vendiendo mi alma al diablo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias, Potter, eso es muy halagador. Ahora, di: "lo prometo".

—Lo prometo —repitió Harry con un gemido de derrota. Draco sintió como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro enterrado.

Draco dio un paso atrás y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. La usó para abrir los grilletes de las muñecas de Potter y se sorprendió cuando Harry cayó hacia delante. Apenas sí lo atrapó a tiempo.

—Primero debiste haberme desatado los tobillos —sugirió Harry tardíamente. Draco removió su agarre sobre Potter y rápidamente liberó las cadenas inferiores. Harry era casi peso muerto.

—Mis brazos… parecen no funcionar —dijo Harry—. Y no puedo sentir las manos.

No sorprendía, considerando que habían estado atadas sobre su cabeza durante la noche completa. Draco lo depositó en el suelo.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a ver si dejaron tus cosas por ahí.

En el rincón de la mazmorra estaba una enorme y fea mesa, con una bolsa de cuero encima de ella. El contenido había sido ya revisado de cualquier modo, pero parecía que la mayor parte consistía en ropa y cosas para comer. Un objeto llamó inmediatamente la atención de Draco, y éste gimió.

—Dios, estoy casi avergonzado de llamarme a mí mismo Mortífago —masculló mientras sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de la bolsa. Probablemente Crabbe o Goyle habían revisado aquellas cosas y reportado que no había nada de valor, al no reconocer la capa como algo especial. Aunque eso era un increíble golpe de buena suerte para Draco. Los anteojos de Potter estaban a un lado de la bolsa.

La varita de Harry, por supuesto, le había sido quitada y ahora estaba en posesión de Lucius Malfoy. Potter se puso de pie y sacudía las manos en un intento de sentirlas de nuevo.

—Qué suerte para nosotros que mis "desalmados compinches" sean unos imbéciles —dijo Draco. Le puso a Harry los anteojos sobre la cabeza y sintió un poco de alivio cuando el atractivo rostro estuvo de nuevo estropeado por la oscura montura. No era que los anteojos realmente hicieran mucha diferencia. Le pasó a Harry unos pantalones, con los que Harry estuvo batallando hasta que Draco le ayudó a ponérselos soltando un exasperado suspiro, aunque interiormente disfrutó el sonrojo de Potter cuando Draco se aseguró que las partes de Harry estuvieran apropiadamente metidas en el pantalón antes de subir la cremallera.

Tomó una de las heladas manos de Harry y la frotó vigorosamente antes de hacer lo mismo con la otra.

—Muy bien, el tiempo está en contra nuestra —dijo Draco vivamente—. Sin mencionar cuánto tiempo me dejarían estar aquí abajo. Afortunadamente, mi padre y yo somos los únicos que nos levantamos temprano y no creo que él vaya a hacer un esfuerzo en bajar a revisar lo que estoy haciendo.

Draco echó la capa de invisibilidad encima de los dos. Apenas los cubría y dejaba sus piernas a la vista casi hasta las rodillas. Rápidamente, Draco se sacó las botas y las cargó.

—Si vemos a alguien, nos agacharemos y rezaremos para que esta maldita cosa nos cubra completamente. —Con eso, Draco rodeó con un brazo la desnuda cintura de Potter y lo dirigió hacia la puerta. El corredor oscuro y las escaleras estaban desiertos, como también lo estaba el salón del piso de arriba.

La parte difícil era conseguir pasar el corredor abovedado que dirigía a la cocina; era el único lugar que casi siempre estaba ocupado. Draco y Harry caminaron lentamente hasta que Malfoy pudo asomarse al salón. Una silueta alta estaba sentada ante la enorme mesa de madera maciza que estaba en medio de la cocina, afortunadamente dándoles la espalda. Era Avery.

Draco los hizo pasar rápidamente por el corredor, contento de haberse quitado las botas. Los pies descalzos de Harry no hacían ningún ruido. Un pasillo corto dirigía a las viejas habitaciones de los sirvientes, donde estaba la alcoba temporal de Draco. El cuarto era pequeño y humilde, pues las grandiosas habitaciones de los pisos superiores ya habían sido ocupadas de dos en dos por los otros Mortífagos. Draco prefería vivir en la miseria que compartir su habitación.

Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y de quitarse la capa, Draco se dejó caer contra la puerta, sumamente aliviado. La selló con un encantamiento de cerradura y luego conjuró uno silenciador.

—Ahora, la parte divertida —dijo inexpresivamente. Sonrió cuando los verdes ojos de Potter se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cama con una clara expresión de total terror nada Gryffindor—. Quise decir, divertida para ti —aclaró Draco—. Quiero que _obliviates _mi memoria.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Potter con asombro.

—No permanentemente, por supuesto. —Draco repasó su plan y tomó una masivamente profunda bocanada de aire, dándose cuenta que lo que tenía ante él posiblemente podría ser el acto más estúpido de su vida.

Le tendió su varita a Potter.

Potter miró la larga y negra varita de espino y los músculos de su mandíbula se apretaron silenciosamente. Sería tan fácil, Draco lo sabía. _Hechízame y lárgate, Potter, _pensó. _Manda el juramento a la mierda y olvídame. Sólo vete._

Harry se sentó en la cama.

—Mejor nos ponemos cómodos. Esto podría llevarnos mucho rato —dijo.

Draco suprimió un suspiro de alivio y se unió a Harry. El primer obstáculo había sido superado. Ahora faltaba ver si Potter se contendría cuando Draco le diera acceso a sus recuerdos y a su mente. La mano de Harry tocó la sien de Draco casi gentilmente.

—De acuerdo… te sumergirás en un ligero trance…

La voz de Harry era monótona y Draco perdió la conciencia.

Regresó a su estado de alerta para encontrarse acostado en la cama con la cara de Potter encima de él. Aturdido, se sentó y de inmediato trató de recordar los sucesos ocurridos en la mañana. Todo parecía estar intacto.

—No siento nada diferente. Y lo recuerdo todo. —El tono de Draco era vagamente acusador.

—Coloqué una palabra detonante —explicó Harry. Conjuró una pluma y un pedazo de papel, usando la varita de Draco con despreocupada familiaridad. Escribió una palabra y le pasó el papel a Draco. Un término de quidditch. _Blatch_—. Dudo que sea una palabra que surja en una conversación cotidiana entre Mortífagos. El bloqueo de los recuerdos se cancelará cuando me veas a la cara… sólo en caso de que decidas hechizarme antes que pueda decirte nada. ¿Quieres probarlo?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos ya?

—Casi quince minutos.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. —No hay tiempo. Necesito regresar. Somos afortunados de que todavía nadie haya hecho sonar la alarma. Acuéstate en la cama y cúbrete con la capa. Puedes descansar mientras estoy fuera.

Harry obedeció, sin usar la almohada para evitar dejar una depresión obvia, y Draco dejó caer la capa sobre el Gryffindor.

—Duerme un rato. No hay manera de saber cuánto tiempo me llevará esto.

Como una precaución adicional, Draco convocó un encantamiento para atarlo, sólo en caso de que Potter hubiera decidido escabullirse mientras estaba fuera. Y para prevenir que se retorciera mientras estaba dormido y se quitara la capa de encima.

Ahora seguía la parte difícil. Draco caminó lentamente por el pasillo y pasó la cocina sin hacer ruido, satisfecho de la gracia natural que le permitía moverse tan calladamente.

En la mazmorra, se paró enfrente del ahora vacío pilar y rápidamente se colocó las botas. Después de respirar profundamente para armarse de valor y de recordarse que tener a Potter como un esclavo voluntario hacía que cualquier molestia valiera la pena, Draco convocó un _Desmaius _hacia el pilar y gritó la palabra detonante que Potter le había dado. El rayo rojo rebotó contra el mármol y lo golpeó de lleno.

* * *

Alguien estaba golpeteándole las mejillas. Molesto, Draco manoteó para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Draco, despierta! —Era la voz de Goyle. A regañadientes, Draco abrió los ojos. Mierda, tenía dolor de cabeza. ¿Y qué demonios estaba haciendo en el suelo? Se sentó.

—¡Potter se ha ido! —dijo Goyle y Draco de repente recordó en dónde estaba. En la mazmorra, torturando a Potter. Enojado, se puso de pie y miró las cadenas vacías en el pilar. Recordaba haber conjurado una maldición _Cruciatus _contra Potter… y nada más.

—¿Qué me golpeó? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Un aturdidor, parece. ¿Fue Potter?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No pudo haber sido él. Estaba encadenado y yo lo estaba _cruciando. _—Draco localizó su varita tirada en el suelo y la levantó, un tanto sorprendido de que Potter no la hubiera tomado—. Debieron haber sido los de la Orden. ¿Cómo lo encontraron?

—Olvida eso; ¿cómo consiguieron entrar y salir? Joder, Lucius va a matarme.

—_¿A ti? _Era yo el que estaba aquí torturando a Potter, y no vi _nada_.

—Y la ira de Lucius no será nada comparada con la del Señor Oscuro.

Él y Goyle se miraron el uno al otro en mutua turbación.

—No hay más remedio. Voy a ir a informarle a mi padre —dijo Draco con un suspiro. Goyle parecía aliviado.

Draco regresó a su habitación y se apoyó contra la puerta después de que la cerró. Su dolor de cabeza había aumentado hasta sentirse como si un nundu le estuviera royendo el cráneo. Nadie tenía la habilidad para destazar verbalmente como Lucius Malfoy. Y todo sin levantar la voz más allá de un susurro silbante. Draco esperaba poder heredar ese talento algún día.

Justo en ese momento, lo único que quería era acostarse y mirar al techo para convencerse de que la desaparición de Potter no había sido su culpa. Y, por todos los demonios, esperaba poder convencer al Señor Oscuro de eso cuando llegara.

Draco se alejó de la puerta y se arrojó sobre la cama antes de levantarse de un brinco y soltar un juramento. _¿Qué coño? _Estiró tentativamente una mano y se encontró con una forma sólida. Una forma sólida e invisible. Los dedos de Draco se engancharon a la suave tela bajo su mano; la jaló de un solo y limpio movimiento.

Draco observó el cuerpo revelado con el más puro asombro. Vestido sólo con vaqueros, sin camisa, cabello negro… Dios, ¡era Harry Potter! Tan pronto como su impactada mirada se encontró con el rostro dormido, los controles de su memoria se desvanecieron.

_Joder…_ Draco se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y asimiló los recuerdos perdidos. Maldita sea, Potter había hecho un trabajo increíble. De ser un estudiante bastante distraído en la escuela, era obvio que se había aplicado una vez que salió de ella.

Draco tocó a Potter con la punta de su varita para cancelar el encantamiento de atadura, pero Potter no se estiró. El Gryffindor debía estar exhausto. De nuevo colocó la capa encima del soñoliento héroe y salió al pasillo con rumbo a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Él no tenía hambre, pero imaginaba que Potter sí tendría cuando despertara. La cocina estaba vacía, ya que los Mortífagos estaban buscando por todo el castillo, de arriba abajo, tratando de determinar cómo era posible que el Chico Dorado se les hubiera escurrido entre los dedos. Draco había estado tan enojado e indignado como los otros, y en ese momento que la verdad había regresado a él, se sentía levemente inconexo. Era como tener dos personas en el mismo cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, su parte enojada estaba completamente aplacada por el regocijo inducido ante la idea de que el Chico Maravilla estaba eternamente endeudado con él. Bien valía cualquier número de palizas verbales de parte de Lucius Malfoy.

La verdad sea dicha, lo más seguro era que su padre reventaría de orgullo si se enteraba de los tratos turbios que Draco hacía. ¿El cabrón no había estado enseñándole a Draco cómo ser manipulador desde el momento que pudo caminar?

Draco selló la puerta dos veces y colocó la charola con comida en la mesita antes de quitarse la camisa y acomodarse en la cama junto a Potter. La cama no era muy grande; los dos apenas sí cabían sobre ella. Removió la capa para poder admirar el pecho desnudo de Harry. Sin darse cuenta, levantó una mano y tocó los suaves vellos que Potter tenía debajo del hueco de su cuello. Sin despertar, Harry suspiró y levantó una mano. Sus dedos rozaron distraídamente el abdomen de Draco y la mano se posó de tal manera que las yemas de sus dedos continuaron tocando su estómago. Malfoy se preguntó porqué de repente le costaba respirar.

Permitió que su propia mano cayera y se curvara sobre los bíceps de Potter. Draco se quedó acostado, observando dormir al salvador del mundo mágico.

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta los despertó a ambos. Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes y asustados de Potter, cuya cara estaba tan cerca de la de Draco que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire.

—¡Draco! —aullaba una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Se sentó rápidamente. —¡Me estoy levantando, Goyle! —dijo en voz alta.

—El Señor Oscuro está aquí. Y… quiere verte.

—En un momento estoy afuera.

Draco regresó sus ojos hacia Harry y sonrió irónicamente.

—Tu encantamiento desmemorizante pasó la prueba de mi padre… veamos si puede resistirse a la Legeremancia de Voldemort.

Potter se sentó. —Necesitaré ajustar tus últimos recuerdos.

Sin decir nada, Draco le pasó su varita a Potter y trató de relajarse. El tiempo era esencial. Nadie hacía esperar al Señor Oscuro. La mano de Potter acunó una de las mejillas de Draco y éste sintió sus largos dedos sobre la garganta. Harry conjuró un rápido y murmurante hechizo y Draco sonrió lánguidamente cuando la mano de Potter acarició su cara al terminar.

Rápidamente, Potter retiró su mano y Draco notó con diversión que un sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas del Gryffindor. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Buena suerte.

—Qué dulce, Potter —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Es instinto de conservación. Si el encantamiento no funciona, soy hombre muerto. Y tú también.

—Esperemos que tu suerte Gryffindor se mantenga entonces, Elegido —dijo Draco mientras se colocaba su camisa y la abotonaba—. Dame tu palabra de que te quedarás aquí hasta que regrese y no te inmovilizaré.

—Tienes mi palabra —dijo Harry, aunque sus ojos relampaguearon peligrosamente. Malfoy se lo estaba pasando en grande arrancando promesas de Potter. Impulsivamente, se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un rápido beso en los labios de un sorprendido Harry.

—Volveré, Potter —dijo amenazadoramente y salió. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, tomó un fuerte respiro para armarse de valor y susurró la palabra que borraba su memoria.

* * *

Los ojos de serpiente de Voldemort se clavaron en los suyos y Draco prácticamente sintió volutas intrusas deslizarse dentro de su mente, buscando falsedades y alerta de engaño.

—¿Sabes de qué manera escapó Harry Potter y debajo de tus narices, Draco? —siseó Voldemort. Draco tragó, sinceramente agradecido de haber sido noqueado durante el rescate de Potter; aunque sí deseaba haber podido ejecutar un hechizo o dos, o al menos haber visto quiénes eran los que se lo habían llevado.

—No, pero no pudo haberlo hecho solo.

—Efectivamente. ¿Y no viste a nadie? —La presión en la mente de Draco fue tangiblemente forzada.

—Sólo a Potter. Y estaba encadenado.

—¿Quién supones que lo liberó?

—No tengo idea.

—Fuiste convenientemente aturdido —dijo Voldemort. Draco sintió una oleada de furia.

—Convenientemente —espetó—. Interesante elección de palabras.

—Pareciera razonable creer que fue un Mortífago el que liberó a Potter. La Orden del Fénix no sabe hacer nada con sutileza. Creo que tenemos un traidor entre nosotros, Draco, y tengo la intención de acabar con él.

Draco tragó a través de su repentinamente seca garganta. Voldemort estaba constantemente alerta por si alguien lo traicionaba, era el precio de mantener el orden a través del miedo.

—¿Quién supones tú que llevaría más las de ganar si Potter permanece con vida, Draco? —preguntó Voldemort casualmente.

_¿Todos? _pensó Draco de inmediato y se encogió mentalmente. Luchó por controlarse y oró para que el Señor Oscuro no hubiera visto la idea sarcástica en su cabeza.

—De verdad no lo sé.

—¿En serio? Así de pronto, yo diría que se trata de tu padre.

Las cejas de Draco se levantaron de la sorpresa. —¿Mi padre?

La mano cadavérica se levantó y le dio palmaditas a Draco en una mejilla. Estaba tan fría que el toque casi le quemó. El gesto, curiosamente, le recordaba algo que revoloteó en su memoria igual que un susurro.

—Pareces genuinamente impactado, Draco. Afortunadamente para ti. Si tu padre conspira en contra mía, ha sido lo suficientemente sabio como para mantenerte al margen, ¿no?

—¡Mi padre es leal a usted! —dijo Draco acaloradamente.

Voldemort volvió a darle palmaditas en la mejilla una vez más y se alejó, aparentemente satisfecho.

—Muy bien, Draco, puedes retirarte.

Así despedido, Malfoy no perdió tiempo en salir de la sepulcral presencia. Se detuvo en el gran salón, donde los otros Mortífagos estaban tensamente reunidos. Lucius lo miró inexpresivamente. Draco se paró cerca de su padre y sarcásticamente, notó y no por primera vez, que Lucius continuaba siendo un poco más alto que él y seguramente así sería siempre.

—Él piensa que tú lo traicionaste —dijo Draco.

—Él piensa que todos lo traicionamos —respondió Lucius arrastrando las palabras—. Necesitará un sacrificio.

—Bueno, será mejor que elija a cualquier otro —espetó Draco—. Maldita sea, si tan solo hubiera visto quien sacó a Potter de ahí…

—Paciencia, Draco. Si decide culpar a alguien, será a mí por no haber cuidado adecuadamente al héroe Gryffindor. —Draco empalideció y Lucius se dio el lujo de asomar una sonrisa en los labios—. No temas. Él todavía me necesita. No me destruirá en un arranque de furia. ¿Quién, entonces, dirigiría a toda esta chusma? ¿Avery? ¿Nott?

Draco soltó un bufido de risa, disfrazando su alivio aunque no compartía del todo la seguridad que su padre tenía en la habilidad del Señor Oscuro para comportarse razonable. Suspiró.

—Voy a regresar a mi habitación hasta que él se vaya —dijo Draco—. Es cansado mirar a los otros humillarse.

Lucius asintió cortantemente y caminó hacia Crabbe mientras Draco salía de ahí.

Se detuvo en la cocina para llevarse consigo una charola con comida y una botella de vino. Cuando llegó a la puerta de su dormitorio, se sorprendió de encontrarla cerrada con seguro. ¿Qué tenía él que esconder ahí? Había dejado hasta su peine de plata favorito en la Mansión Malfoy.

Se reacomodó la bandeja para poder usar la varita y abrir el cerrojo antes de empujar la puerta. Dio cuatro pasos dentro de la pequeña habitación y dejó la bandeja de madera sobre la mesita… justo junto a otra bandeja igual que contenía un plato y una taza vacíos. Una bandeja que Draco no recordaba haber llevado.

Sacó su varita y se giró, todavía cargando la botella en su mano izquierda. Recelosamente, sus ojos revisaron el cuarto en busca de cualquier movimiento debajo o detrás de la cama. En esa habitación tan pequeña no había sitio para esconderse.

Draco se relajó poco a poco y bajó su varita durante un momento. Un resplandor llamó su atención, apenas visible por el rabillo del ojo. Levantó la varita. Estuvo tan impresionado durante un par de segundos, con un hechizo a punto de salir de sus labios, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Potter y el bloqueo de memoria se desvaneció.

—Joder, qué sensación tan desagradable —dijo cuando la capa de Potter resbaló por sus hombros desnudos. Le llevó un momento asimilar los recuerdos y frunció el ceño suspicazmente—. Estabas pensando en escabullirte y dejarme aquí con la memoria bloqueada, ¿verdad, Potter?

—Sí —admitió Potter descaradamente. Alejó su vista de Draco y un repentino sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. De pronto Draco recordó porqué Potter había querido huir.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque te di mi palabra. El día que eso deje de significar algo será el día que yo me una a Voldemort.

—¿Ésa es la única razón? —cuestionó Draco arrastrando las palabras. Harry volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y su garganta se movió ligeramente cuando tragó saliva.

—No. Me quedé porque te lo debo. Si no fuera por ti, en este justo momento yo estaría exhalando mi último aliento, o suplicando por la muerte. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Draco no había imaginado jamás que escucharía al Elegido decir eso. Apenas sí podía asimilarlo en ese momento. Sintió una emoción que tenía poco que ver con esas palabras, y mucho que ver con la manera en que Potter jugueteaba nerviosamente con los pliegues de la capa que tenía en las manos, y el modo en que sus mejillas continuaban estando dulcemente sonrosadas. El Gryffindor era capaz de salir de ahí a encarar a Voldemort si era necesario y sin apenas acobardarse; pero en cambio, estaba mortalmente petrificado en ese momento y lugar, con Draco. Era una sensación aplastante.

Draco caminó a grandes zancadas hasta él, guardándose la varita en el bolsillo y dejando caer la botella de vino en el diminuto lavamanos que estaba junto a Harry. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y Harry abrió mucho los ojos, alarmado. Sin embargo no pudo decir nada porque los labios de Draco cubrieron los suyos. Durante toda la tortura de Potter abajo en el calabozo, Draco no lo había besado. Reparó ese descuido con creces.

Saqueó la boca de Potter. Habría apostado su fortuna a que Potter nunca antes había sido besado así de bien y de profundo. La lengua de Draco obligó a sus labios y dientes a abrirse, para enredarse con la de Harry. Lamió todos los sensibles bordes de la lengua de Potter, obteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa que murió contra sus labios.

Deslizó sus manos entre el cabello de Potter e inclinó su cabeza un poco para obtener mayor acceso. Draco acarició, chupó y mordisqueó la boca de Harry hasta que no pudo respirar. Las manos de Harry estaban aferradas firmemente de la camisa de Draco, una a cada lado de su cintura.

Las manos de Draco lentamente dejaron el cabello de Potter y se dirigieron hacia abajo, sobre su pecho y costillas, hasta envolverse detrás de su espalda. Acarició la lisa piel de Potter, agradecido de haberse negado a darle una camisa. Lo abrazó firmemente durante un momento y luego, manobrió para lograr llevar al Gryffindor hasta la cama en menos de un par de rápidos pasos.

Harry cayó sobre el colchón con Draco arriba de él. El beso se rompió solamente por un momento; Draco no tenía la intención de darle a Potter la oportunidad de pensar. De nuevo, fijó sus labios sobre los de Harry. No se molestó en desabotonar su propia camisa; en vez de eso, la desgarró de un solo tirón hasta abrirla. Hizo un sonido de puro placer cuando su piel desnuda tocó la de Harry. Potter estaba tan excitado como Draco, la dura línea bajo la cadera de Malfoy era la prueba de ello.

Draco se removió un poco y llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de los vaqueros de Harry. Potter se sacudió, presa del pánico, tomando las muñecas de Draco con sus manos para detenerlo. Malfoy cambió de táctica. Su boca dejó a Harry por un momento y se levantó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía los anteojos ladeados, así que Draco los cogió del puente con los dientes y se los quitó con un solo movimiento de su cuello. Otra sacudida y los anteojos aterrizaron al otro lado de la almohada.

Los ojos de Harry estaban muy abiertos e inseguros, pero tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados, ligeramente entreabiertos en una inconciente invitación. Draco gimió y los mordisqueó gentilmente. Sus dedos se movieron por el abdomen de Harry pero sin alejarse demasiado de la cintura de su pantalón. Las manos de Harry continuaban aferrando las muñecas de Draco, pero inactivamente, esforzándose para no presionar.

Draco dejó la boca de Harry y besó su mandíbula, deslizando su lengua por la suave piel de su cuello. Depositó un camino de húmedos besos sobre la clavícula y lamió el hueco entre sus huesos.

Emprendió camino abajo a base de besos, revoloteando su lengua sobre una de las tetillas de Harry y obteniendo un jadeo y un casi sorpresivo temblor. Draco sintió una perversa oleada de satisfacción al descubrir que las tetillas de Potter eran extremadamente sensibles. La chupó, y las manos de Potter dejaron sus muñecas para aferrarlo del cabello.

Libre de resistencia, Malfoy desabrochó rápidamente los vaqueros de Harry y los deslizó hacia debajo de sus caderas con un rápido empujón de sus manos. Continuó lamiendo los perceptivos pezones de Harry mientras lo hacía, moviéndose de uno a otro. Draco tuvo que detenerse para quitarse sus propios pantalones, pero lo hizo rápidamente y luego aferró sus manos a las caderas de Potter.

Se presionó hacia arriba y tomó la boca de Harry una vez más. Potter gimoteó levemente cuando la erección de Draco se frotó contra la suya en una deliciosa fricción. Velozmente, Draco se terminó de quitar la camisa, necesitando sentir la totalidad de la piel de Harry contra la suya. Separó su boca de la de Potter por un momento para respirar ardiente sobre su oreja.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Potter —le dijo. Harry se estremeció y Draco continuó—. Cada vez que te miras la cicatriz piensas en Voldemort, ¿no, Potter? Bueno, cuando termine contigo, cada vez que veas tu cicatriz, cada vez que te mires en el espejo, pensarás en mí.

La mano de Draco encontró el erecto miembro de Potter y lo acarició experimentalmente. Las manos de Harry, todavía enganchadas del cabello de Draco, se lo jalaron casi dolorosamente. Harry jadeaba mientras la mano de Draco se movía rítmicamente, pero Draco no iba a dejar que Potter se derramara así de fácil. Soltó su dureza y llevó la mano hacia abajo, acariciando sus testículos antes de probar el ano de Harry con dos dedos. Potter se sacudió como si lo hubieran electrocutado. En un instante, estaba tenso de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? Esto será mucho menos doloroso si te relajas, Potter —dijo Draco secamente.

—Malfoy, tú… —comenzó Harry, pero su voz se quebró e intentó de nuevo—. Nuestro acuerdo…

—Escúpelo ya, Potter.

Harry se sonrojó. —Bueno, tú dijiste "hacer el amor", no…

—¿Follarte hasta dejarte como una masa sangrienta? —finalizó Draco.

El sonrojo de Harry se intensificó. —Sí.

—No te preocupes, Potter, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte —dijo Draco en voz baja y luego sonrió—. Siempre y cuando te relajes.

Harry lo intentó, pero estaba ridículamente tenso. Draco sabía que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para penetrar al Gryffindor; pero éste todavía no estaba vencido. Draco se deslizó hacia abajo y tomó la erección de Potter con la boca. Se había suavizado ligeramente cuando había sufrido su ataque de pánico, pero la lengua de Draco lamió la punta y se enterró en su hendidura varias veces, lo que rápidamente solucionó ese problema.

Harry se arqueó de una manera tan atractiva que Draco perdió el aliento. Joder, Potter era realmente hermoso. Malfoy ejecutó un _accio _no verbal sobre su varita. Con la lengua, acarició la dureza de Harry un par de veces más y entonces dejó el erecto miembro. Potter gimió de la frustración. Sus dedos rozaron las sienes de Draco, todavía aferrando su cabello con las manos. Draco colocó la punta de su varita contra la entrada de Harry y susurró un hechizo. Potter lanzó un ruidoso jadeo de sorpresa, pero Draco dejó caer la varita y rápidamente, insertó un dedo. Y luego, otro más.

Harry hizo un gutural sonido de protesta, pero Malfoy estaba implacable. El hechizo había relajado los músculos de Potter y lo había lubricado también; el Gryffindor estaba tan preparado como era posible.

Draco quitó sus dedos y de inmediato presionó su polla contra la recién desalojada entrada, casi gimiendo de placer por la apretada y ardiente sensación. Draco se movió lenta e inexorablemente primero, observando a Harry mientras lo hacía. Potter tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos habían dejado el cabello de Malfoy para aferrarlo de los hombros. Repentinamente, Draco llegó hasta el tope y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la pasmosa sensación.

Demonios, si Potter se movía en ese momento, Draco sabía que estaría perdido. Aspiró profundamente para lograr controlarse y entonces se retiró, casi saliendo completamente antes de empujarse de nuevo hacia delante. Potter sí me movió entonces, arqueando su espalda mientras tomaba una ruidosa bocanada de aire. Draco repitió el movimiento.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí —masculló Harry entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —murmuró Draco y empujó sus caderas hacia delante en una tentativa estocada.

—Joder, no —gimió Harry y Draco sintió otra oleada de placer. Comenzó a moverse seriamente y sus penetraciones eran más lentas de lo que le habría gustado, pero Potter estaba tan caliente y tan apretado y, Dios, cuando movía sus caderas de aquella forma… Draco luchó por contener su orgasmo. Recordó la erección de Harry y la tomó con una mano, acariciándola distraídamente ya que apenas sí podía concentrarse a través de la elevada ola de pasión.

Esa caricia fue suficiente para Harry, quien cerró fuertemente sus quijadas para no gritar, lo que hizo que Draco se preguntara cómo hubiera sido su reacción si no estuvieran en ese momento en un castillo lleno de Mortífagos. Los violentos espasmos de Harry fueron demasiado para Draco, quien enterró los dientes en el hombro de Potter para suprimir su propio grito cuando un increíble clímax lo sacudió —por primera vez en toda su jodida vida, Draco vio _estrellas_. Los escalofríos parecieron durar por siempre hasta que Draco finalmente colapsó sobre el pecho de Harry. Liberó el hombro de Harry de su mordida y enterró la cara sobre el cuello del Gryffindor; los brazos de Harry estaban envolviéndolo y Malfoy también lo sostenía apretadamente, disfrutando el reciente orgasmo. Draco siempre se sentía perezosamente contento y casi vulnerable después del sexo. Especialmente después de sexo jodidamente grandioso como ese.

Notó que estaba acariciando delicadamente las costillas de Harry y se obligó a detenerse. Se levantó y conjuró una toallita tibia y húmeda, la cual utilizó para limpiarlos a ambos.

Desapareció la toallita y se recostó junto a Potter, colocando posesivamente sus brazos alrededor del abdomen del otro. Potter lo observó con ojos verdes y soñadores. Su cabello negro estaba mucho más despeinado de lo usual, y varios mechones húmedos le caían encima de la frente, casi cubriendo su cicatriz por completo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué me… deseabas?

Draco analizó la respuesta. Eran muchas razones, y todas ellas podrían ser usadas como armas en su contra por el héroe Gryffindor. Se decidió por su usual humor sardónico.

—¿No es obvio, Potter? Porque eres jodidamente sexy.

Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—También tú —admitió, maravillando a Draco, quien nunca había pensado que el Gryffindor revelaría eso ni estando bajo agonía. Harry bajó su mano y tomó el brazo de Draco, levantándolo de su cintura. La Marca Oscura estaba claramente visible y, con un dedo, Harry trazó alrededor de los bordes del tatuaje.

—Ya eres un Mortífago hecho y derecho, ¿eh? —preguntó. Draco no dijo nada—. Eres el único que podría hacer que esto pareciera una moda. —De repente, Harry la tocó, tensamente, como si esperara una sacudida. Draco sintió como se relajaba de a poco. El Gryffindor volvió a pasar su dedo sobre la piel de Draco, pero ahora fue justo sobre las líneas de la Marca.

Harry rodó para levantarse y se movió hacia abajo, sin soltar su brazo. Inclinó su cabeza sobre el tatuaje y presionó sus labios contra él. Potter recorrió el diseño con la lengua, siguiendo la serpiente con una sensual línea y chupando ligeramente donde estaba la boca de la calavera. Malfoy arqueó las cejas con asombro ante el erótico gesto.

Harry levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Draco con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos esmeraldas.

—Ahora, cada vez que veas una Marca Oscura, pensarás en mí —dijo toscamente. Draco sonrió.

—El Señor Oscuro estaría avergonzado.

Una sonrisa traviesa se curvó en los labios de Harry. —Qué bueno.

Draco gimió e impulsivamente lo jaló para besarlo. Harry no se alejó mientras sus lenguas se encontraban deliciosamente.

—¿Puede ser que mi tercera condición no era tan horrible como esperabas, Potter?

Harry se sonrojó profusamente, pero negó con la cabeza mientras se tiraba nerviosamente del cabello.

—Ahora veo que solamente me estabas distrayendo para que no le prestara atención a la segunda condición —admitió Potter—. ¿Te das cuenta que ahora tengo que protegerte de ambos bandos?

Draco sonrió. —Ningún trabajo es demasiado duro para el Elegido. ¿Y cómo fue que te dejaste capturar?

Potter frunció el ceño. —Evidente estupidez. No has comido, ¿verdad?

—No cambies el tema —dijo Draco, pero levitó la bandeja y la posó a la orilla de la cama. Untó con mantequilla una pieza de pan casi seco y le colocó encima una rebanada de jamón antes de darle un mordisco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry con un suspiro—. Me secuestraron en Londres. Tuve una reunión en el Ministerio y salí hecho una furia… enojado…

—Típico comportamiento Potter, entonces —masculló Draco después de otro mordisco.

—… Sí. —Harry levantó la mano y pasó su pulgar encima del labio superior de Draco—. Tenías mantequilla. —Malfoy sonrió mientras Harry se lamía brevemente el dedo. Draco tuvo que luchar para no besarlo de nuevo, esperando que continuara con su historia—. Como sea, salí del Ministerio en un ataque de rabia y me dirigí directo a donde me esperaban un grupo de Mortífagos.

—Mandados por mi padre, sin duda.

—Aparentemente Lucius continúa teniendo conexiones en el Ministerio.

—Creo que tienen conexiones dondequiera. Tus amigos Gryffindor deben estar frenéticos.

—Estoy sorprendido de que Hermione no me haya localizado ya.

—Estoy sorprendido de que no te haya puesto un hechizo localizador de pegado permanente.

Harry parpadeó. —¿Existe tal cosa?

—¿Quieres que te ponga uno? —ofreció Draco.

—Suenas demasiado entusiasta. Duele, ¿verdad?

—Casi nada —dijo Draco riéndose. Con un _accio_ llevó la botella hasta ellos y le quitó el corcho, también con magia—. ¿Vino?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco sirvió una copa.

—No me gusta mucho.

—Eres un plebeyo. De todas formas, este es una bazofia barata —dijo Draco y devolvió la botella a la mesita. Tomó un trago e hizo gestos—. Ven, pruébalo. —Bebió otro trago, se inclinó hacia delante y lo depositó en la boca de Potter a través de un beso.

Harry casi se ahoga por un momento y tosió después de tragar. —Tienes razón. Es horrible. ¿Tú que crees que Voldemort hará… si consigo escapar?

—¿Sigues sin confiar en mí? —preguntó Draco mientras cubría otra pieza de pan con queso harvati y jamón prosciutto. Le dio otro mordisco, fascinado por la manera en que Potter lo estaba observando comer. Draco se lamió lentamente el labio inferior y Harry se sonrojó y apartó la vista.

—¿Por qué lo haces, Malfoy? Si me entregaras en este momento, serías el Mortífago héroe.

—Creo que prefiero tener al Elegido jurando protegerme. Mi padre me salvará de los Mortífagos, si es necesario, y tú me salvarás de la Orden del Fénix. Francamente, no le veo inconveniente. —Draco sonrió travieso—. Y las compensaciones adicionales son asombrosas.

El rubor de Potter se incrementó. Draco rió y se chupó los dedos sensualmente.

—La manera en que comes… es obscena —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Prácticamente le haces el amor a tu comida. No puedo creer que no lo haya notado antes.

—Estás sonrojado, Potter. ¿Estás seguro que no lo habías notado antes? Creo haber visto que me mirabas durante las comidas en Hogwarts.

—Si lo hice, nunca lo admitiré —espetó Harry.

Draco soltó una risita. —Quieres hacerlo otra vez, ¿verdad, Potter?

Harry suspiró profundamente y echó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco para jalarlo y besarlo. Malfoy decidió que la comida podía esperar un rato. Quitó la bandeja y, felizmente, llevó a Harry Potter de regreso a Dracotopia.

Más tarde, después de que pasara una vez más, Draco abrazó a Potter y lo jaló para acercarlo más hacia él. Depositó un beso en su cuello.

—Duérmete, Niño Dorado. Te despertaré cunado se ponga oscuro.

Aunque Harry proclamaba no confiar en Draco, se sumergió en el sueño con sorprendente rapidez.

* * *

Draco condujo a Harry a través de la oscuridad hasta el parapeto más alto que todavía estaba en pie. Potter traía puesta su capa de invisibilidad y Draco llevaba una escoba que le había robado a algún Mortífago. Afortunadamente, Voldemort se había retirado con anterioridad y la seguridad se había relajado, aún considerando el "escape" de Potter y el hecho que estaban esperando que en cualquier momento la Orden del Fénix o el Ministerio los atacara. Draco y Harry habían evitado a Goyle con facilidad, siendo esa noche el guardia a cargo, y se treparon por los peligrosos escalones hasta tener una ventajosa vista del inhóspito campo escocés.

—¿Estarás bien sin una varita? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, sabiendo que Potter estaba parado a su lado aunque no lo veía.

—Estoy agradecido por tener una escoba —respondió Harry—. Quizá tú puedas tener los ojos abiertos por si descubres alguna oportunidad de rescatar mi varita.

Draco sabía exactamente cual era la localización de la varita de Potter: guardada bajo llave en una caja de hierro en la recámara de su padre. Si la varita desaparecía, no habría duda de que un Mortífago se había convertido en traidor. Potter tendría que conseguirse una nueva varita.

—Si hago eso, me deberás un favor adicional —dijo Draco. Potter se rió.

—Es bueno saber que continúas siendo esencialmente malvado.

—Tú lo has dicho, Gryffindor.

Draco sintió que su camisa era aferrada por una mano invisible y repentinamente lo jalaban para darle un abrasador beso. También él devoró la boca de Potter, sabiendo que eso podía ser un adiós-hasta-nunca si la suerte no les sonreía. Ambos estaban jadeando un poco cuando se separaron.

—Gracias. Por todo —dijo Harry seriamente—. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—Menos charla y más vuelo, Potter —dijo Draco de mala manera. La escoba desapareció, pero la sección del frente sobresalía de la capa. Se elevó en el aire y planeó ahí durante un momento.

—Una cosa más, Malfoy —gritó la voz de Harry mientras el pedazo de escoba se perdía en la oscuridad. Draco hizo una pausa—. _Blatch._

Repentinamente Draco se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo él en el parapeto, en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Había caminado dormido? A la mierda con eso… a partir de ese momento cerraría su cuarto con llave. Mientras bajaba de regreso por los escalones desmoronados, Draco no recordaba nada de Harry Potter excepto que el Gryffindor había escapado esa mañana bajo extrañas circunstancias.

 


End file.
